


Endless Summer

by silentstardust



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Kyan Reki, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Block, Comedy, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Sex, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, If you only want to read a sex scene it’s chapter 9, Just hold his hand already, Langa is really horny, Light Angst, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Plot, Reki is an idiot and I love him, SK8, SK8 not STR8, SK8ter Boys, Skateboarding, Top Hasegawa Langa, french words, more plot than smut, one bed, renga, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstardust/pseuds/silentstardust
Summary: Reki had plans to spend all of his summer vacation with Langa. But unfortunately Langa is being sent back to Canada to spend time with his grandmother and will be gone all summer. Expecting to be apart they plan to spend the day before together until they find out that Reki is invited too. So the two boys go off to Canada and Langa discovers that the Skateboarding world existed there all along.Chapters Updated Daily to every 1-3 days
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 88
Kudos: 502





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started after episode 8 aired. Future episodes could contradict anything I’ve written. I’m writing this with the goal that by the end of the series there is either a confession or the two boys go back to being friends.

“Yay! Summer vacation!” The red head boy stood up from his desk reaching for the ceiling after the teacher dismissed their class. He wasn’t heard over the rest of the commotion. All the students we’re excited for their days off. He turned to look at the blue haired boy who sat next to him and smiled wide. “Vacation! Come on let’s go!” 

Langa Hasegawa got up from his desk. He looked slightly upset. He wasn’t always the most spirited guy like his classmate but a frown wasn’t very common either. 

“What’s wrong?” Reki Kyan put his arm around the other male’s neck pulling him close. “We have all summer to mess around now.” 

The blunet looked to the left looking right at the male next to him. He’d gotten used to this closeness, he didn’t want it to end. The red head smiled wide at him. That goofy grin, how much Langa loved it. “My mom promised my grandmother I’d go home to Canada for the summer.” 

Reki let go, a pout grew on his face. “All summer?” 

Langa nodded with a sigh. “I leave tomorrow. I’ll be back the day before our last day of break.” 

The red head looked at his watch. “Well that means we still have all afternoon and night to do something together.” 

A grin appeared on the blunet’s face, one that didn’t really show up very often. “Oh what did you have in mind?” 

It wasn’t exactly unknown knowledge between their classmates how close Langa and Reki were. To everyone else they were extremely close friends. To some of their friends in the skating circuit, almost like brothers. But only their really close friends knew the truth. 

Reki blushed a faint blush his cheeks turning pink. “Well if your mother isn’t home we could...” 

Langa leaned into his ear and finished that sentence. “You want to go makeout for a bit?” 

The red head blushed a bit more. He looked down from embarrassment and nodded slightly. 

Langa found his boyfriend incredibly cute, especially when he blushed. He didn’t want to be away from him all summer either. He wanted to spend every moment with him. Skateboarding, working in the shop, and when they could doing exactly what they were going to do back in his room. He wished he could grab his hand, hold onto it, and not let go as they headed out of the school and towards the apartment he shared with his mother. If only they could be more open. Japan wasn’t as progressive as Canada but it was certainly getting there. But he didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend by doing anything he didn’t want in public. 

Reki walked on the left side of his boyfriend. They would sometimes walk and not skateboard home. It was more intimate that way. But seeing as it was the last day they would see each other for a while he was glad that they didn’t for a change. His right hand would occasionally touch his boyfriend’s left hand as they walked side by side. He really wished that they could hold hands but he understood if it made Langa uncomfortable. 

The blunet unlocked the door to his apartment. “I’m home.” He said to the empty room even though he already knew it was vacant. 

Reki looked around. It was always so clean, unlike his own house and the space was really modern. It wasn’t the first time he’d been there but he was still getting used to the space. 

“Come on.” Langa grabbed his hand leading the two towards his room. The red head was beaming from ear to ear that he finally got what he wanted was for his lover to finally grasp his hand. Once inside he did let go and put his bag in a corner of his room. Reki copied and put his bag down leaning against the desk. 

“Your room is always clean too.” He smiled as the red head watched his boyfriend sit on the bed and tap the space to the right of him. Reki got the hint and sat down in the space. It was a bit awkward. They’d kissed before but this was all so new. And they had never been in a predicament like this. Where no one was home. 

The blunet quickly pushed his lover onto the bed, Reki’s head hitting the pillow. Langa intertwined their fingers together and the red head looked up to see a look of desperation in his lover above him. “I don’t want to leave you! I don’t want to be apart! So let’s make good use of this time!” 

The smaller male had no idea what he was talking about. But he didn’t want to be without him all summer either. Not seeing his boyfriend even to sleep felt wrong. He wanted to be together always. Reki nodded agreeing with his lover. Langa seeing that he agreed bent down and kissed his beloved’s lips gently. 

Their kisses had always been sweet, innocent, delicate. The blunet always took charge. Reki was like putty in his hands. He would let him kiss him again and again until his lips were blue if it meant they had to make it count for the entire summer vacation. He smiled and giggled a bit. He loved kissing Langa. 

The delicate kissing was no longer enough for the taller male. He pushed his boyfriend’s lips apart and gently pushed his tongue in. This shocked Reki. They had never done anything like this before. His eyes opened and widened. Feeling his lover loose focus, Langa stopped and looked down at him. “Something wrong?” 

Reki blushed a slight redness in his cheeks. He shook his head a little looking at his boyfriend. “It’s just... you’ve never done that before.” 

The blunet smirked looking down at him. “Did you like it?” 

The red head averted his gaze in embarrassment. He did like it. But it was hard to admit. Their kiss before was nice and soft. But this was something else. Something more lustful. He nodded still looking away. 

Langa grabbed his chin and turned his head back to face him. “Then let’s continue.” The smaller boy closed his eyes. He was ready this time. He did want to feel it again. That passion. Their lips pressed together again and Langa immediately pushed his lovers lips and slipped his tongue back in. The kiss went from being soft and sweet to hungry. It was almost a desperation like they would never kiss again and that they only had this moment. 

Reki felt it. He felt that lustful feeling he had before. His body practically sunk into the mattress. He matched pace with his lover and moaned out loud. He didn’t know he could make a sound like that. But it was like his body was denying his thoughts. He just wanted more and more. 

“Langa is that you?” The door to his bedroom swung open and immediately both boys stopped what they were doing and looked towards the doorway. It was Mrs. Hasegawa and she was standing there completely shocked at what she was seeing. As such the two boys had the same “oh shit” look on their faces. 

“Oh my!” His mother put her hands on her cheeks. “Do you need any protection?” 

The blunet was probably the most embarrassed he had ever been in his life. His face turned as red as his boyfriend’s hair. “Mom! No we aren’t doing that!” 

“Now now. Don’t lie to your mother.” She said trying to be as supportive as she could. He hadn’t told her that he was dating Reki but she knew their relationship was incredibly close and she had suspected when he came out to her that he liked a guy. 

“We’re really not doing it!” He yelled at her again. 

“Doing what?” The red head looked dumbfounded at his boyfriend. 

Sometimes that’s one of the things Langa liked about him, that he was clueless. He bent down and whispered in his ear what she meant. “Sex.” 

Reki turned almost as red as his own hair. He hadn’t even thought about it. That since they were dating now, it was going to one day lead to intercourse. 

Mrs. Hasegawa was still standing there. “Well now I’m not so sure I should give you your present. I knew you two were close but I had no idea it was this serious.” 

Langa got off of his boyfriend and sat up on the bed and Reki did the same. “Present?” He questioned his mother looking at her. 

She sighed. “I talked to Mrs. Kyan and I got a ticket for him to join you in Canada. Your grandmother was ok with it too. I thought since he showed you all of Okinawa you could show him Quebec.” She then shook her head. “But I wanted him to show you Canada not have you spend all your time indoors, doing that.” 

“We won’t. I mean not all the time.” Her son glanced to the side. His mind was definitely thinking impure thoughts. 

His mother continued. “I can overlook this as long as you promise to be good boys and not give your grandmother any grief.” 

Langa looked back at her and nodded. “I promise.” 

“Oh...um I promise too.” Reki added still coming to terms with everything that happened. 

She smiled and handed Reki a flight ticket. “Well then I hope you both have a good summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well um... never thought I was going to be writing a fanfic on a Wednesday after only watching this anime on Saturday. That’s certainly never happened before. I just fell in love with these boys so quickly. Although I do also like Cherry, Joe, and Miya not sure I can fit them in. 
> 
> The work is currently listed as Mature but I’m unsure how mature I plan to make it. Please comment if you think I should have them go farther in their relationship or not. I’d be curious (Ie are they going to have sex?)


	2. Chapter 2

Reki was super excited as they boarded the plane. It had been a long time since he’d gone on one and it was his first time overseas. His boyfriend smiled softly at him watching those bright eyes eyeing everything. “Here’s our seats.” He went to the overhead bin to stuff his backpack in. Langa stood closely behind him helping him push the items into the compartment. He felt so close that it made him blush. Reki was still thinking about the prior afternoon, he had left soon after to get packed. After going through that whole ordeal with getting caught by Mrs. Hasegawa the mood had definitely soured. Once he got his bag in, the red head slid into his seat next and Langa did the same. 

“Thanks for giving me the window seat.” He smiled at his boyfriend. It was definitely exciting to sit there. “We can switch mid way if you want.” 

The blunet shook his head. “No the look on your face is enough for me.” He smiled just a little at him. 

Reki blushed faintly and had to remind himself that they weren’t all alone. He wasn’t scared to fly but he wished he was. He looked down at Langa’s hand on the armrest and wished he could use it as an excuse to hold it. 

Langa leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. The plane was about to go out to the runway any moment. He sighed his thoughts trailing and thinking about the conversation he had with his mother the night before. She really was a worrisome mom. 

***

“I’m giving you a lot of leeway here you know.” His mother shook her finger at him with a sigh. “You know that right? If I hear you gave your grandmother trouble...” 

“I won’t.” Her son assured her. 

“Also I think it’s important to discuss what I walked in on today. I know you’re both teenage boys and you feel like you have urges but-“ 

Langa immediately cut her off. “Is this the sex talk?” 

She nodded. 

“I know where things go in and where. So can I go back to my room?” He said nonchalant. 

Mrs. Hasegawa turned faintly red. Her son was more educated in the subject than she expected. Teenagers these days. “Yeah.” She sighed. “You can.” 

*** 

The plane was now shaking a bit as it sped up and taxied down the runway. Reki ended up grabbing his boyfriend’s hand without realizing it. Langa opened his right eye to look at him with a smile. He thought he was so cute that he was a bit scared and holding onto his hand. He wouldn’t mind if he kept holding it the whole flight. 

Once the plane steadied and the captain turned off the seatbelt sign, the red head started to release his grip on the other’s hand. Which only made Langa pout a little. 

“You two were so cute.” The flight attendant giggled at them. She was a young adult with long brown hair in a ponytail. “It’s so nice of you to let your friend do that.” She smiled looking at the blunet. 

“He’s not my friend.” He responded to her simply. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

“Oh. Um.” She nervously giggled not sure how to respond and just went on with her request. “Do you want a drink?” 

“Cola?” Langa asked looking back at the boy next to him that was blushing hearing him call him that and could only nod. “Two colas.” He told flight attendant also holding up two of his fingers. She handed them their drinks and moved onto the next group. 

“B...b...boyfriend?” Reki stuttered getting out the word. They’d never actually called each other that out loud yet. 

The blunet looked at him a little pouty. “Aren’t we?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded shyly with a small smile. 

***

The flight was incredibly long. They sometimes watched movies on their phones together, discussed skateboarding moves, watched YouTube videos, ate, slept, it was good quality time except for the other people on the flight. Reki really wondered what they were going to do. Summer vacation was about a month long for them. He would definitely see some of the sights in Quebec with Langa, but what else did he have planned? 

When the flight had landed it was 12:46pm in Canada. Their phones adjusted to the new time. Standing up from his seat the red head felt his legs a little wobbly as they hadn’t moved much in hours. His boyfriend yanked him back down. “Sit. Let’s let people get off first. Then we’ll go when there’s less traffic.” 

Reki nodded and pulled out his phone. “Oh. I promised I’d video chat with Cherry when we got in and settled.” He pushed the button on his phone immediately calling him. 

The video chat was answered but not by a very friendly looking pink haired guy. Kaoru Sakurayashiki also known as Cherry had some serious bed head and the room looked a bit dark. Only his cellphone illuminated his face. “Boy! Do you have any idea what time it is?!”

The red head held up his phone between the two of them. “Yeah it’s like 12:50 now why?”

A visible vein was popping out of Cherry’s forehead and he gritted his teeth. “IN CANADA! It’s fucking 3:50am in Japan!” 

“Oops.” Reki said under his breath completely forgetting about the time zones.

“Mm Honey, come back to bed.” The voice of a half asleep Joe could be heard in the background and a large arm wrapped around the pink haired’s waist. 

“Glad you’re alive.” Was the last thing Cherry said to Reki before ending the call. 

The two boys sat there for a moment in silence still coming to terms with what they heard. “You heard that too right?” The red head turned to his boyfriend. Langa simply nodded. He had kind of suspected something more than childhood friends was in their relationship but that definitely proved it. 

***

After collecting their bags Langa ordered an Uber on his phone. They went outside the terminal to catch the car service. Reki looked around a lot at everything and his boyfriend smiled at his child like demeanor. “Why is everything in two languages?” He asked not doing any research prior. 

“Because Canada speaks French and English.” His lover responded. 

The red head continued to glance around in amazement. “Oh!” They soon got into their car and loaded their bags in the trunk. Their car was driven by a middle aged man with just a regular black sedan. Reki looked out the window at the city. He hadn’t really asked any questions. He didn’t know where they were going or much about the grandmother. “Does your grandmother live in the city?” 

The blunet shook his head. “Suburbs.” 

“Is she your father’s mother?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Hmm.” He continued to think. “We should have more places to skate in the suburbs than the city. Do you know of any places?” His face lit up a bit thinking about skating. 

Langa smiled looking at him and lightly grabbed his hand. “I don’t know. I never really looked. So we can discover together.” 

Reki smiled back at him. He gazed into his boyfriend’s beautiful blue eyes and for that moment forget where he was. The two leaned in closer, their lips almost pressed upon each other when the car came to a stop and the driver said. “We’re here. 415 Maple Leaf Ct.” 

Both boys came to their senses, and Reki looked out the window as he undid his seatbelt. The house was an older house, built in the 70s maybe. It was two stories and was definitely bigger than most houses in Japan. The yard out front was large and covered in manicured foliage and green. No wonder Langa enjoyed visiting. He opened the door to the car and joined the others in getting his things out of the trunk. 

“You two boys skateboard?” The man asked helping them with their things. Reki had no idea what the man was asking since it was all in French and he barely was making good grades in English so he just waited to see what their conversation was about. 

“Yes sir.” The blunet nodded. 

“My son is too. If you want some good places to skate I suggest Bear Lake Park. He’s always going there.” 

Langa thanked him and the man closed the trunk, getting back into the car and left. 

“What was that about?” Reki asked glancing over at his boyfriend. 

“He recommended a good place to skate.” 

“Nice!” The smaller male fist bumped the air. But he started to feel that his body wasn’t as strong as normal and the jet lag was slowly seeping in as he yawned. 

“Come on. Let’s get inside.” Langa smiled at him and the two boys walked with their things up to his grandmother’s door, to start their summer vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again they didn’t get their kiss in 😂 well maybe it will work out at grandmas house... maybe. Also thanks to some of the comments on my last post I added some elements to the story. Hope you like the Joe x Cherry moment. I promise it won’t be the last. Someone posted that they thought Joe would call Cherry honey bc of his eyes so I worked that in there. 
> 
> Also guess what’s expected to come in the mail tomorrow! That’s right a skateboard bc I’ve been wanting to get a scooter for over a year now and I’m like you know what let’s just do a skateboard instead
> 
> Edit 3/6/21: If you read this before, I had to change the time the plane landed. I forgot to account for the time change during the summer months in Canada as its currently still winter when I wrote this and the time is an hour different


	3. Chapter 3

“Langa!” The grandmother opened the door and wrapped her arms around her grandson. She was a rather petite yet plump Caucasian woman in her older ages of seventies. She hugged him so tight he dropped his luggage and looked like he was about to burst. She promptly let go and looked over at the boy next to him. “You must be Reki.” 

The red head looked at her a bit shook. “You speak Japanese?” Forgetting his manners and just more shocked than anything. 

“Just a little.” She gestured with her fingers. 

“Oh yeah. I’m Reki Kyan. Pleasure to meet you.” He bowed quickly to which she smiled.

The grandmother opened the door more. “Come in, come in. You boys must be tired from the long trip. Did you have any turbulence?” She asked as she lead them up the steps through the house. 

Reki looked around. It reminded him exactly of an older person’s home he’d seen in western movies and shows. There were picture frames everywhere, flowery wallpaper, older furniture, yet it still felt quite comfortable and homey. 

“No. Not much.” Her grandson reassured her as they got to the second floor. 

“I didn’t have much time to prepare. There’s an air mattress in the linen closet. But my back isn’t what it used to be so you’ll need to get it down yourself.” The grandmother opened the door to the guest room. It wasn’t as old looking as much as the rest of the house. The furniture was a bit newer and had a Queen sized bed in it. 

“We can get it down later.” Langa assured her. “I think Reki might want a nap and we can come down later for dinner if that’s alright.”

His grandmother nodded. “I understand.” She kissed her grandson’s forehead. “Take some rest.” She left the room and Reki smiled at her. He didn’t know if Mrs. Hasegawa had told the grandmother that they weren’t just friends. And by the sound of their conversation it did sound like she may have omitted that part. She had closed the door behind them to leave them to unpack when she left. 

The red head put down his bags. It was a lot to carry. They were going to be there for a whole month after all. “Where should I put this?” He asked looking around a little. 

Langa took his boyfriend’s hand with a smile. “We can unpack later. You’re tired right? Let’s take a nap.” 

“But...but... there’s only one bed.” Reki turned tomato red looking at his boyfriend. 

The blunet nodded at him. “We’re just going to nap.” He softly lead him over to the bed and got on the right side of it sitting on the comforter. “I’m tired too.” 

Reki took him at his word. It’s not that he wouldn’t want to be intimate. He was still thinking about that kiss they had in Langa’s bedroom the day before, or was it the day before that? The flight was so long and with the time zones he was still kind of confused. He definitely felt tired. He joined him on the bed as his lover laid back on the left side. Reki curled up in his clothes and turned to the side not facing Langa. It’s not that he didn’t want to look at him, it’s just how he slept. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist and hot breath near the back of his neck. He felt extremely conscious of the predicament he was in. “You said you wouldn’t do anything...” his voice came out quietly. 

“I won’t.” Langa practically whispered. “Just getting comfortable. 

Reki could feel his heart beating fast, how could it not? His boyfriend was right there next to him, as they laid all alone on the bed. But he soon heard shallow breathing behind him. He turned his neck to see the blunet was sleeping peacefully. With a smile he turned back and got more comfortable, he closed his eyes and soon drifted off as well. 

***

A quiet knocking could be heard on the other side of the door. It was hours that they had slept but much needed. “Langa. Reki. Dinner.” The sweet voice of his grandmother could be heard on the other side. 

The blunet opened his eyes and sat up trying to wake. “We’ll be down in a bit.” He assured her. Footsteps could be heard going back down the stairs and Langa looked down at his peacefully sleeping lover with a smile. He leaned down near his ear and whispered. “Wake up sleeping beauty.” 

“Huh?” The smaller male opened his eyes slowly and turned his neck to see his boyfriend smiling at him. 

“Wake up. It’s time for dinner.” 

Reki sat up. He knew his internal clock was all messed up. He wasn’t that hungry. But then his stomach made a loud gurgling sound. 

Langa chuckled. “Good timing then.” He got up off the bed and then held out his hand for his boyfriend and helped him up. He pulled him close so that they were looking right at each other. The blunet reached out his hand towards his face and Reki winced in embarrassment. “You have drool.” He chuckled and wiped it off for him. “Let’s go.” 

The taller male walked ahead leading them both out of the room. When he reached the stairs he let go of his hand. Reki sighed a bit. Maybe the grandmother didn’t know about them after all and outside the room he was trying to hide it. In a small sense he understood, the grandmother wouldn’t let them sleep in the same room if she thought that they weren’t just best friends. 

“Come sit.” The grandmother smiled as she put out the plates on the table with food already prepared. Langa sat down first at the dining room table and the red head sat next to him. Reki had never seen anything like what she had put out before, western food really was a bit different. 

“It’s meatloaf.” His boyfriend assured him. “It’s kind of like hamburger steak. I know you like that.” 

He nodded, it certainly was one of his favorite dishes. “Itadakimasu!” He said just as he would at home. 

The grandmother giggled, she didn’t correct him that the gesture was unnecessary in Canada but she recalled her son’s girlfriend, now Langa’s mother, doing the same when they first started dating. 

Reki took a bite of the meatloaf, it was certainly different than what they made back in Japan but it was a new taste and he liked it very much. He smiled as he ate it and Langa couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“You should take Reki out for some good poutine while he’s here. Go to Mr. Dubois place.” 

“It’s still open?” He asked his grandmother as he gulped down some of his mashed potatoes. 

She nodded. “But it’s run by his daughter now. Really pretty girl. Too old for you though.” She winked at Reki who was utterly confused. What was that supposed to mean? “So what plans do you have for tomorrow?” She asked not really getting much of an itinerary from him. 

“Well.” Langa answered her in between bites. “Our driver talked about Bear Lake Park. I was thinking we might head out there.” 

“Oh my. You be careful out there. Hoodlums like to hang out and cause mischief.” 

He nodded. “We’ll be careful.” It’s not like they hadn’t dealt with hoodlums themselves, back in Japan they could almost be seen as them. Well not like Joe and Cherry back in their high school days, they were more like delinquents they’d been told. 

After finishing up their meals Langa insisted on doing the dishes and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He made Reki stay behind and also not lift a finger as a guest. So it left him with just the grandmother to talk. 

“I’m so glad my grandson made a friend in you.” She smiled. “Langa was always a shy boy.” 

The red head smiled. “Yeah.” He felt like she should know, that they weren’t just friends. It felt like deceit that they were being so cuddly under her roof. 

The grandmother got up and grabbed a picture frame and handed it to him. “Oliver would have liked you. Did you ever see a picture of him before?” Reki nodded, he had seen the picture a few times that was kept back in Japan at the Hasegawa household. He thought that Langa resembled him a bit. 

“I’ll put it back.” He got up and returned the picture back to the place it was prior. He spotted another really old picture. It had to have been from the 80s or earlier. “Is this you?” He asked handing it over to her. 

“Why yes. Yes it is. I was quite the looker.” She winked at him. “And this next to me is my brother.” She paused for a moment. “He’s no longer with us.” 

“Oh.” Reki looked solemn taking it back from her and putting in its place. “I’m sorry.”

“Different times. Different times.” Was how she ended the conversation as Langa came back into the room. 

“All done.” He smiled at his boyfriend and looked back at his grandmother. “We’re going to head back up.” 

His grandmother smiled. “All right you two. Goodnight.” She said the goodnight in French but Reki had some understanding of what she had said. 

The boys went back up the stairs but Reki still had the thought of their conversation going through his mind. “Different times?” He said softly. 

“What was that?” His boyfriend asked not fully hearing him as they got up the stairs. 

“It’s nothing.” He shook his head. 

Langa knew there was something on his mind but he didn’t pry. Not now that they had a good rest. Now the real fun could begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the pervy chapters. If you aren’t interested in that you can skip it. You’ll miss a little.

Langa opened back the door to the bedroom. The room was now dark that the sun had set and he switched on the light. Reki immediately went to his bag and started to unpack since they hadn’t before. “Shouldn’t we get the air mattress?” He asked looking up at his boyfriend. 

“Why? We can just use the bed?” Langa said as he unpacked himself. 

The red head got a little upset. “That’s not the issue here. What if your grandmother suspects something. Shouldn’t we at least put it in the room?” 

He did make logical sense. The blunet left the room and came back a mere two minutes later with a huge bag that the air mattress was in. He placed it in the corner getting it out of their way. 

Reki sighed and continued to unpack. “Do you think she’d be ok with it? Her grandson being into guys?” 

Langa shrugged. “I don’t know. But Canada is far more progressive than Japan in that regard, so maybe.” 

He finished up and took out a shirt and shorts to sleep in. The conversation actually brought up a good point. One they both had never really discussed before. “Langa, do you only like guys?” 

He shrugged again. “I like you. Isn’t that enough?” 

Reki nodded with a smile. It wasn’t completely important to him if his boyfriend thought himself to be gay or bisexual or whatever. But he was afraid that he would find a girl and leave him. He wasn’t completely sure about his own sexuality. He had always found girls cute before. But could that just have been because he grew up with three sisters? His mind wandered a bit more. Sleeping next to his partner before made him think all kinds of wild things. They were dating and things were going to progress sooner or later to that next step. Was he sure he was gay? Was he ready? Wait he wondered even more? Who’s the top? 

Langa started to get unchanged right in front of him and pulled off his shirt. It’s not like Reki hadn’t seen his boyfriend’s muscles before, they had been to the beach. But his eyes wandered a bit more than he had expected watching him. “Um. I’ll go change in the bathroom.” He got up quickly and headed out of the room. 

The red head clenched his chest feeling his heart racing. They were going to be sharing a bed. And it wasn’t like before when they were fully clothed and on top of the comforter. This was something you did with someone you wanted to be close to. Was Langa going to try anything? Did he want him to? From the way he reacted watching his boyfriend get undressed he was even more unsure. Reki was clearly lusting after his lover in every sense. He took a deep breath and changed into his clothes. 

When he arrived back in the room Langa was sitting in the bed under the sheets and comforter and looking at his phone. Reki felt nervous but a little calmer now that his boyfriend was dressed. Clearly he had no thoughts of doing anything tonight if he was fully clothed in pajamas. “What are you looking at?” He asked as he put his clothes away and then joined him. 

“Info about Bear Lake Park.” He said showing him pictures on Yelp. “There’s a lot of graffiti but there’s a trail and a skatepark area.” 

The red head leaned into him a bit looking at the pictures. He didn’t realize how close he was getting to his lover and that he was getting closer himself. Langa put the phone on the side table and went back to him quickly kissing his neck. 

“L~Langa.” Reki’s voice came out softly and a bit shaky. He felt that feeling from when they were in the bedroom a few days ago. His neck was much more sensitive than he ever thought was possible. It was a weird feeling but he wanted more. 

The blunet smirked and moved to get on top of him. Langa knew that his boyfriend didn’t need to say anything. He was clearly feeling it too. He leaned down and brushed their lips lightly and spoke softly. “Can we continue where we left off?” 

The red head nodded. He felt like such a slut for wanting this. He hadn’t been able to forget that kiss for days. He looked it up on his phone, apparently it was called a French kiss, must be a Canadian thing he assumed. 

Langa leaned back down and kissed him delicately at first. Reki found himself smiling and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck pulling him closer to his lips. “Oh aren’t you eager?” The blunet teased him. 

“Not too much now.” He requested of him. It’s not like they were completely alone in the house and he felt a little conscious. 

“I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Langa said softly and went back to their kiss. He pushed Reki’s lips apart with his own, deepening the kiss. 

That was the big issue though. Reki wanted it all. He would let his boyfriend do anything to him at this point. Their intimacy only lead him to realize that he felt happier when they were like this. When they were completely close. It was like the thrill he felt when he skated with Langa. 

They continued to kiss using both their tongues. It was wet and the red head caught himself moaning again. But this time it didn’t bother him and it only served to make his boyfriend kiss him that more passionately. Reki felt the warm hands of his lover touch his sides. The hands touching his delicate skin made him moan again. He didn’t even notice the the hand trailing down under his boxers at first until the warmth reached his member and he felt pressure. He moaned even louder and then gasped when he realized what was going on. 

“No.” He pushed Langa even though he was still moaning slightly and was trying to catch his breath from their passionate kiss. “Not there.” 

“But you’re hard.” His boyfriend smirked. “You’re so sensitive our kiss made you hard. So what are we going to do about this?” 

Reki didn’t know the answer. He had to take care of it. Not like he could very well sleep with a boner. “Just...” he tried to get his voice out but he was still trying to catch it. “Just nothing else... not now.” 

Langa nodded. “I won’t.” He started to slowly jerk his lover off to help relieve him of his pressure. The male on the bottom moaned. He was worried that he would be too loud. So he bit down on his hand now moaning muffled. The taller male smirked and continued to pump him speeding up and watching his boyfriend below him. “You should see how sexy you look.” He smiled as Reki teared up a little getting close to his release. 

The red head moaned even louder though his hand still muffled it and cummed his white liquid onto his lover’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Reki covered his eyes with his arm in embarrassment. 

Langa grabbed a tissue and wiped his cheek. It didn’t bother him at all that his boyfriend did that. If anything he found it incredibly hot. He cleaned up himself and then Reki and threw out the tissues in the basket. 

He bent down and kissed his cheek. “Why are you sorry?” He said deeply. “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“Geez!” Reki still had his eyes covered and turned fully red with embarrassment. If he had been that sensitive from just a kiss he was in real trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Langa is at least being considerate. I’m sure if he could he would rip that boys clothes off and just do it. Seriously through he’s such a good boyfriend. They’re such good boys 😩


	5. Chapter 5

They hadn’t done anything more that evening. Langa was a true gentleman and didn’t take it a step further. To say he hoped this summer he’d loose his virginity to his boyfriend was an understatement. The blunet hoped they’d finally get some alone time in the next week when his grandmother had a Senior Center event to attend all day. He woke up prior to his sleepy lover and took a shower. Another thing his mind trailed to, a shower together would be really sexy. 

He turned off the water and got out. He grabbed the towel and dried off. The blunet wiped the steam off the mirror with his hand and looked at himself. Then he realized he forgot to bring a change of clothes with him into the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his dirty clothes heading back to the bedroom. 

Reki was still sleeping so Langa bent over putting his clothes to the side. He grabbed a pair of clean clothes and debated to change there since his boyfriend was out cold. His towel felt like it was slipping and in that moment the red head slowly woke up. With his hands full of clothes Langa couldn’t grab the towel fast enough and Reki fully opened his eyes right when the towel fell. 

The red head blinked and looked right at his boyfriend’s dick. It was very visible as he stood right at the foot of the bed. Reki’s eyes lingered a bit longer than he should have. It was very obvious to him that he was definitely the smaller of the two. Langa was much larger than Reki in that department. “Oh god!” He covered his eyes. “Please put on some clothes.” 

His boyfriend chuckled a little and started to get dressed. “Keep them covered until I tell you then.” He quickly put on his boxers and then his pants. “I’m covered if you want to look.” 

The red head took his hands down but his boyfriend still wasn’t fully dressed and added his shirt last while he watched. “Did you like what you saw?” Langa asked him as he started towards the door. 

“What?” Reki asked confused, his face a bit flushed. 

“You were looking at my dick.” 

“Was not!” He stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Sure. Sure.” He smirked. “Come down for breakfast. I’ll see you then.” Langa opened the door and left closing it behind him. 

Reki could hear him going down the stairs. He flopped back in the bed looking at the ceiling. He needed some advice. But who could he ask about this kind of thing. He didn’t know any gay guys. His brain sat their troubled but then it came to him. He grabbed his phone and quickly looked at the time. It was 8:32am there. What time was it in Japan? He needed to talk to Cherry. 

***

Reki decided that 11:32pm might be too late. He could be sleeping or something else and he didn’t want to piss him off again. He determined that anytime between 8:00pm Canada time and 6:00am would be safe time to call. He’d probably have to call Cherry late tonight because it was the only time that really worked for both. 

He promised to meet him down for breakfast but he hadn’t taken a shower or anything. He decided to just get dressed. It’s not like he would know how to work the shower here anyway. They had decided to go to the skate park. So he got dressed in one of his more movable outfits with just some shorts and a shirt. He looked in the mirror at his bed head and fixed it up with his brush. Reki really didn’t understand what Langa liked about him so much. He didn’t feel like he was much to look at. His boyfriend on the other hand could be a model, easily. He added his headband and opened the door. 

A waft of bacon came up the stairs. It smelled amazing. He was used to a traditional Japanese style breakfast but he wouldn’t turn down some bacon. As he made his way down the stairs he heard laughter. Langa and his grandmother were sitting at the dining room table drinking out of mugs. 

“Oh. Good morning, Reki.” The grandmother saw him first. “Did you sleep well?” 

He nodded and sat down at the chair next to Langa, the same he sat in at dinner time. “I did. Thank you.” He said with a smile. 

“Well then I’ll get breakfast. You want coffee?” She asked the boy that just joined them. 

Reki shook his head. “No thanks.” 

“Well ok then.” She smiled and went into the kitchen coming out with a plate of food for each of the boys moments later. The plate was full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. “Eat up.” 

Langa put down his coffee cup and started to eat his bacon. He turned to look at Reki with a smile. “Eat, we’ll leave when we’re done.” 

“I made you boys some sandwiches.” The grandmother said joining them with a plate herself but with no bacon and fruit instead. 

“Thank you.” The red head smiled at her and ate the eggs first. He was still a bit off with everything that had gone down this morning and for that matter last night as well. But a good skate might be exactly what he needs to get his mind off of everything. But whenever he glanced at his boyfriend all those thoughts came back. 

The blunet finished first and gulped down the last of his coffee. “I’ll go get our boards. Meet you back here ok?” He looked at his boyfriend who nodded and kept eating. 

“You be careful.” The grandmother added after Langa had left. 

Reki finished up his food. “I promise, we’ll watch our surroundings.” 

She shook her head. “Not what I meant. My grandson has always been reckless and impulsive. Watch after him please.” 

He certainly knew that. He’d seen it firsthand at “S” many times. And somewhat experienced it himself. But there was something interesting about the grandmother telling him this. Like she was entrusting Langa to him. “I will.” 

She smiled. “I know. You’re a good boy.” 

***

The two boys skated down the suburban street after leaving the house. The weather was perfect and not at all as hot and humid as an Okinawa summer. For the red head it almost felt like Spring. They both carried their backpacks on their backs for supplies and food. They calculated they would get to the park in half an hour. Not too far at least. Reki was left with most of his thoughts. Good boy? He wondered what did she mean by that?

Langa didn’t talk the whole way. He was deep in thought as well. But unlike his boyfriend who was thinking about logical questions, the blunet had impure intentions in his mind. He knew Reki was definitely aware that they might be doing the deed while they were here. He realized though in his packing he never picked up any condoms, probably a good thing too or his mother might have spotted them. He’d need to get some when they went into the city. Probably could get poutine at the same time. He licked his lips thinking about it. But if that was for the poutine or something erotic only his inner brain knew. 

After skating through the streets for about 25 minutes the signs for the park came into view. “We’re here.” The blunet said looking back briefly at his boyfriend. He figured he probably couldn’t read the French/English signs. 

Bear Lake Park was completely different from any park Reki had been at before. Instead of palm trees there was huge oak trees. Instead of ocean a huge lake. He presumed that was Bear Lake and what it was named after. There was some car traffic of people pulling into the parking lot. In the distance he could see a playground and could hear kids laughing. Seemed like a normal park to him, he wasn’t sure why Langa’s grandmother was so concerned. 

“There’s the skate park.” The blunet pointed ahead of them. He used an ollie to jump to the sidewalk and head over towards it. The red head copied him not too far behind. 

“Wow. Tellement cool monsieur!” A little kid smiled wide at him. Reki had no idea what the kid said but based on the high pitch of his voice and the smile must have been something good. 

Langa had stopped up ahead now that he had approached the skate area. There were some teenagers already messing around and doing various tricks. Reki caught up to him and stopped as well. “So I’m guessing all the years you visited your grandmother you never knew this was here?” 

The blunet shook his head. He was a little bit in awe. He really only had that one track mind on snowboarding all those years. He never paid attention to anything else. He looked back and smiled at his boyfriend. “Well now I do and it’s all thanks to you.” 

Reki was confused, the old man told them about the park. “What do you mean?” 

Langa kicked up his board and carried it getting closer to him. He touched his lover’s cheek with his hand and moved it to his neck. “You opened my eyes to this world. I was lost and you found me. You gave me a place to belong.” He put their foreheads together and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

The red head looked back at him. He was always mesmerized by the beautiful blue eyes that seemed to just draw him in more. They leaned in closer, their lips about to touch. 

“GAY!” They were quickly interrupted and looked over to see a young blond kid about Miya’s height standing next to them. He was holding a skateboard as well. “This isn’t the spot to makeout. This is the spot to skate!” 

Once again Reki had no idea what the kid said but he was speaking English so he caught that gay part very clearly and the word skate. He knew Langa was going to have to handle this. 

“Yeah well. I bet my boyfriend and I can both out skate you.” He said. 

“Yeah prove it!” 

Langa turned to the red head who he knew was completely lost. “He wants to have a competition between us.” 

“Sweet.” Reki smiled wide. He knew this would be an exciting place. “Bring it on kid!” He responded in English, some of the few words he knew. 

“Then the battle will be at the 8 track. First one to fall off their board looses.” 

“8 Track?” The blunet looked confused. He hadn’t seen any track like that on the map. The kid lead them both down the park and to the walkway. Then he took a side route off and through the forest. The two boys were utterly confused but this was a young kid. It’s not like he was going to go anywhere unsafe. They came upon a clearing and that’s when they saw it. There was a rocky area that had a track carved in it, a figure 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol he saw his member XD don’t mind me... also I wonder if Langa would be like Lan Wangji (Novel - Mo Dao Zu Shi) and be one of those “he’s so well mannered and then behind the scenes kinky as hell”. also never underestimate a well planned child for a cock block. They’re the best


	6. Chapter 6

The two boys were fascinated by the figure 8 track as they watched some other teens skating it. The curves went up and sloped down in the middle. It was somewhat similar to a racetrack and clearly this area was man made. 

“Hey!” The kid yelled out to some of the people just messing around. “I’m doing a beef against these guys so if you aren’t dueling get off the track.” He turned back facing the two. “As you can see you can go any direction and it’s possible to slam in the middle. That’s where you take down your opponent.” 

Langa explained everything the kid said to Reki as he paused. 

“You two got skater names?” The kid asked. “Everyone calls me Fry.” 

The blunet responded and told him that his name was Snow. Reki assumed they were talking about names but he never established a skater name so he just went by his own. “Reki.” He said. 

The teens cleared off of the track and Fry headed over to the starting line. It was on one of the sections of the 8 that slopes up so they clearly went down it to build momentum. 

“I’ll go first. Is that alright?” Langa asked looking back at his boyfriend for approval. 

Reki nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Just be careful ok?” 

The blunet smiled looking at him still. “Maybe I need a kiss on the lips. You know for good luck.” 

“Idiot.” His boyfriend smiled and leaned in kissing him lightly as a hand touched his back. They kissed for only a brief moment when they heard Fry yelling at them. 

“Hey! We skating or what?!” 

Langa pulled back and ran over to the other side of the track so he was parallel to Fry. Kids and teens all sat on the side watching and Reki found himself a good place to sit as well. He heard various discussions next to him but not being good at English and speaking no French he didn’t catch much. But he did keep hearing them call the young kid “Small Fry.” That was at least one of the words he remembered from school. 

One kid stood up the middle of the track. “Everyone! Small Fry is going up against this newcomer by the name of Snow. The beef will begin on the count of three! One-“ As he said the numbers the whole crowd counted loudly with him. “Two...Three...!” 

Fry immediately started down the hill towards the middle of the 8. Langa didn’t go as quickly as the young kid so the child made it up the next slope faster than him. He felt the strain on his legs as he started to head back up and had to push his foot to go up the other slope. This track was hard since it was a constant downhill and uphill and nothing like the S back at home. 

The second time around he came closer to hitting Fry. Kids were cheering from the sidelines so the red head decided to do the same. But he could never chant Snow, it just didn’t feel right. So he yelled his boyfriend’s name. “Langa! Langa! Beat him!” 

Hearing his boyfriend’s voice always gave Langa that feeling in his chest. It made him feel invincible. But he didn’t want to hurt this kid. So he thought as he skated what was the best way to knock him off without hurting him. As he continued back towards the middle he noticed there was a grassy area with a bush. If he pushed him into that it would break Fry’s fall. 

The two got closer to each other every time they made it to the middle. He felt like being much taller and more muscled he had much more of an advantage over this small child. When he finally got right behind Fry he pushed him off as hard as he could. The boy tumbled off and hit the bush and fell into the grass. 

The crowd cheered loudly. “Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow!” Even this time Reki joined in yelling “Snow!” as well. He got up and brushed the dirt off himself and ran over to him. 

“You ok?” Langa asked holding his hand out to the boy. 

Fry took it and let him help himself up. He clearly had a chip on his shoulder even though he’d lost many times before. “I’m fine.” He mumbled and picked up his board. 

The red head stopped as soon as he got to his lover. “That was amazing!” He smiled wide along with his eyes. “I so want to try it!” 

Langa smiled fondly at him. “You be safe too. Promise me.” 

He nodded. “I will.”

The blunet then looked over at the small boy. “You ready or do you need a few minutes?” 

Fry grabbed his board. “I’ll take him down. He doesn’t look so tough.” Once again Langa translated the kid’s words for him. 

Reki ruffled the kids head. “Yeah. Yeah. Small Fry.” He said in English. Some of the few words he knew. He ran over to the side where his boyfriend had started before and the kid did the same. At least seeing the first race, he had some idea of the basic concept of the track dynamics. 

The crowd did the same thing they did for Langa and counted up together. “One... two... three!” And the race started once again. 

Unlike Langa, Reki moved immediately on the three count. His speed wasn’t as fast as him being a bit smaller but it helped him match pace with Fry, that he could see was much more determined after being beaten in the last race. He did kind of remind him of Miya, they were both cute kids. The red head realized he was going to have to come up with a strategy as well but he couldn’t repeat the same move. 

He also found the inclines extremely hard and pushing himself up them he didn’t do quite as well. His legs weren’t as strong, something he’d definitely want to improve on. He was caught up so much in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that he was approaching the middle. He had no idea where Fry was, he completely lost track of him. And before he knew it they were coming right at each other. 

***

Reki blacked out for a moment. The impact threw him off his board and slammed him onto the rocky ground. “Reki! Reki!” He had come to after hearing his name repeatedly by the blunet. He opened his eyes seeing his boyfriend holding onto his body, visibly upset. 

“Mgh. That hurt.” He mumbled and looked up at him. “Is Fry ok?” 

“He’s fine!” Langa looked panicked. “Are you ok?!” 

“Yeah.” The red head mumbled a little and then winced when he felt a pain in his leg. “Owie. What was that?” 

“You scratched up your knee badly.” 

Reki found himself hugging Langa closely. “I’m sorry I worried you.” The two boys hugged each other closely and one of the spectators dropped off their bags for them. The blunet opened his backpack. He had brought bandages and antiseptic just in case. He pulled it out and applied the antiseptic to the wound. “Fuck! That hurts!” 

“Does it really?” Langa asked. He was normally terrified of the sight of blood. But when his boyfriend was bleeding he always thought about his needs before his own. 

“A little.” He mumbled as he was finished being cleaned up and the bandage applied on him. 

“Can you stand?” 

Reki nodded but as he attempted to do so with a helping arm he winced more. “No.” He said defeated. He didn’t like feeling so useless. 

“I’d carry you. You know that. But I don’t think I could do it all the way back home.” 

Just as he said that, a woman in her mid thirties came running over. “Jacob! What the hell! I told you not to skate here!” She had long blonde hair past her shoulders and she ran over to where Fry was sitting. 

“Mom I’m fine.” Fry groaned, a bit scraped up himself but not as bad as Reki. 

“You may be fine but he isn’t! I told you this place is off limits!” She then turned to Langa and Reki. “Are you boys alright?” 

Langa answered her since she was speaking in English. “We are but he can’t really walk home.” 

“I’ll give you a ride. It’s the least I can do since this is my son’s fault.” 

“Mom!” He groaned again. 

***

Fry’s mother helped them carry the skateboards into the car while the blunet carried his boyfriend. Reki felt so uncomfortable with being treated like this out in the open. He was essentially being princess carried by the hottest guy and everyone watching them knew it. 

“Where do you live?” She asked after everyone got into the car and strapped up. The two guys sat in the back while Fry sat in the front passenger seat moping. 

“We’re staying with my grandmother. She lives at 415 Maple Leaf Ct.” 

“Wait?” She turned back around in the car and looked at him. “Are you Langa?” 

He nodded. “You know me?” 

She cheerfully smiled. “Yes. I’m Charlotte Dubois. I remember you when you were a little kid even younger than my Jacob here.” 

“Oh Poutine.” He said looking at her shocked. That was the same name his grandmother told him owned the poutine restaurant. This must be the daughter she had mentioned. “We were going to come and get some.” 

“Well when you do, it’s on the house.” She winked. “It’s the least we can do.” She turned back around and started up the car driving them out of the park. 

*** 

They ended up having to tell Langa’s grandmother a partial lie after getting back to the house, to explain Reki’s wounds. His boyfriend was strong but he couldn’t exactly carry him up the stairs so he made him a comfortable spot on the couch. They ended up spending much of the rest of the afternoon just watching action movies together. Being that the grandmother was there watching them all the time, the two couldn’t cuddle and Langa sat away from his boyfriend in the easy chair. 

After they finished dinner the red head remembered that he was going to call Cherry that evening. He was debating on omitting his fall that morning. It’s not like he’d see his wounds on the video phone call. 

“Langa. Can you help me up the stairs? I um was thinking of laying down and calling my mom.” He lied. He hated that he did. But he didn’t want his boyfriend to know he was calling Cherry about sexual advice. Plus his grandmother was also right there. 

He nodded. “Of course.” He got up from his seat and helped him up off the couch. The two walked up the stairs. He was able to move better than earlier and slowly they made it up. The blunet helped his boyfriend into bed and kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll come up later alright?” He smiled and started to leave to give him his privacy. “Reki.” 

“Yeah? What?” The red head smiled looking at his boyfriend. 

“Je t'aime.” He said with a smile and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I had to hurt my child Reki in this chapter. But there’s a good reason for it. Also if you want an Easter egg and you don’t speak French translate the last line in this. And if you know French then you already know 😏


	7. Chapter 7

Reki sat in the bed confused on what his boyfriend just said. Was that English? Sounded maybe French. He wondered why would he do that to him? He had no idea what he said, how to pronounce it, or that matter how to even spell it to look it up.

He grabbed his phone and pulled up his voice chat app. It should be 9:00am now in Japan, surely Cherry wouldn’t get mad if he called him at this time of day. He pushed the button and it made that regular ringing tone. He waited as it was soon picked up. This time the man with the long pink hair was wearing his glasses, kimono, and looked awake and put together. He could see the calligraphy studio in the background. 

“So.” Cherry said as he answered. “You figured out the time zones after all did you?” 

Reki nodded. “Yeah sorry about the other day.” 

“Well are you having fun in Canada?” 

He nodded again. He told him all about the skating park and the special course they found. Cherry seemed quite interested and asked him a ton of questions. “I might just have to come sometime.” 

The red head found it as an opening to ask the question he was leading up to ask. “With Joe?” 

The older man scoffed. “If he wanted to tag along whatever he could.” 

Reki smiled, he could tell by now that his older friend wasn’t really honest with his own feelings. He clearly liked Joe and was trying his best to hide it for whatever reason. “I wanted to ask you a personal question.” His face flushed a little embarrassed about what he was going to ask. “Um well things are kind of progressing between me and Langa and seeing as you seem to have some experience in that area I was wondering how I know I’m ready. To you know... do it.”

“You just know. It’s different for everyone.” He sighed. He couldn’t believe he was having a sex talk with this kid. “But if you’re unsure you can always wait. A partner that really loves you will understand.” 

He chewed on his lip a little, he thought he was ready. “How did you know you were a bottom?” Reki just assumed. Based on the size difference between Joe and Cherry and the way they acted around each other it made the most sense that the green haired guy was the more take charge kind of man. 

Cherry had his infamous popping vein again emerging on his forehead. “What makes you think I’m a bottom?” 

The red head turned red with embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I just assumed you were because you know Joe is like really big and-“ 

His rambling got caught off. “Who says I’m doing it with that asshole?!” Maybe they didn’t really see what they thought they saw he wondered. Cherry was visibly angered by the conversation. But he ended up sighing. “It’s just something you know also. But if you do it and don’t like it you may not be.” 

Reki realized that although Cherry still didn’t formally admit to it, there was still obvious evidence that his suspicions were right or he may not have said what he said. “But when we... kiss and stuff I’m always... well um Langa always...” 

The pink haired cut off the rambling teen. “And you like it when he does? When he... takes control?” 

The red head nodded quickly, he did. When they were intimate it was always his boyfriend who lead them, always Langa. And he liked it when he did. “Yeah.” He added with a faint smile. 

“Anything else?” Cherry asked. “I do have a job to get back to.” 

Reki shook his head. He got everything he needed from the voice call. “Have a good day. Say hi to Joe for me.” The pink haired looked a bit more annoyed at that and ended the call. 

The male sat there in the bed just leaning back against the pillows. He thought about the entire conversation more. Cherry had definitely been the right person to talk to about this. He gave him a lot to think about but at the same time nothing to think about. He knew now that when he and Langa had sex he wanted him to do it to him. But now that brought up another issue. How do two guys actually do it? He pulled up the internet on his phone and typed into the search feature “how do two guys have sex”, and spent the next 48 minutes looking through everything he could find turning redder every moment. The only thing that finally interrupted his searching was the door handle to the room opening and he quickly hid his phone. 

“Reki. You ok?” Langa opened the door checking in on his boyfriend. “You know you could have texted when you were done.” 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He tried to calm down he didn’t want him to know what he was looking at. 

The blunet sat on the bed next to him. “Everything alright at home?” 

The red head nodded and lied again. “Yeah. My sisters are driving my mother crazy, but what else is new.” 

Langa slowly grabbed onto Reki’s hand. He intertwined their fingers and looked at their conjoined hands. “I understand how you feel now. Seeing you hurt today, it worried me. But on the other hand we’re skateboarders. And it just comes with the territory. But I don’t want to loose you. You’re so important to me.” He looked over at his boyfriend his eyes still showing some worry. 

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” Reki chuckled trying to lighten the mood. 

His boyfriend smiled. “Yeah you are.” And gave him a light kiss on his lips. “Let’s get you into something more comfortable and go to bed.” 

“Just boxers and a T-shirt.” 

Langa looked at him a bit confused. “Yeah that’s all.” 

***

Nothing happened that night, actually nothing happened for many nights while Reki healed up. They spent their days just hanging around the house watching tv and their nights only with sweet kisses before bed and spooning. The smaller male was always little spoon and he was getting really used to this cohabitation. He didn’t know if he’d even be able to sleep alone after they went back to Japan. 

It wasn’t until a week later that he felt normal again. It was now Friday and the two boys made plans to go into the city and look around. They also planned to go to the restaurant for lunch that Fry’s mother owned to get their poutine. After finishing their breakfast they waited for their Uber. The city was too far to skateboard and Langa insisted they leave them behind. 

This time a college student aged girl picked them up in her not so new car. The guys didn’t mind, they just needed the ride. Both sat in the back and Langa and her talked in French so once again Reki was completely confused and a little jealous. 

“What did you two talk about.” He pouted a little folding his arms when they got out of the car and were dropped off. 

The blunet smiled because of how cute Reki was being. “Just asked her about good date places.” 

“What really?!” He dropped his arms and his boyfriend immediately caught his hand holding it. “Langa. We’re out in the open. Are you sure?” 

“I want to hold it. Can I?” 

Reki nodded a faint blush on his cheeks. They never did this back in Japan. But a lot of times they were on their boards. Was this why Langa had wanted to walk? So they could do this? Not that he minded at all. He’d been waiting for the day that they could walk hand and hand in the open. 

He looked around as they started to walk down the street. No one was looking at them as he would have expected. People in Canada just didn’t seem to care that two guys were being out in the open like this. “So what were her suggestions then?” Reki smiled looking at his boyfriend as they rounded a corner. 

“The museum, the park, she also recommended the poutine place. But I have another idea too.” Langa looked down at him smiling. 

“A surprise?”

The blunet nodded. “Kind of.” As they kept walking they ended up at some tiny shops and that’s when they came upon it. 

Reki’s eyes grew wide and a big smile came across his face. “A skate shop!” 

Langa smiled at him. “Want to go in?” 

“Is that even a question?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been dying to write this chapter with Cherry and Reki’s conversation since chapter 2 you have no idea. I like how Cherry is so stubborn to admit he’s Joe’s bottom friend with benefits 😏
> 
> Idk about anyone else but I’m kind of stressing over episode 9.5. Like I said want my Renga back and I want whatever’s coming to that bitch ass Walmart Hisoka to get his ass kicked
> 
> Next chapter is more of the continuation of the date


	8. Chapter 8

The two boys walked into the skate shop hand in hand. Reki’s eyes were so wide looking at everything and the smile on his face was infectious. He let go of his boyfriend’s hand to run over and see the boards on the wall. “Langa! Look look!” He pointed to one of them. “They have an autograph replica of an Andy Eagle skateboard!” 

The worker walked over towards them. It was a young college student or maybe right out of college age. He didn’t understand the words they were saying because it was all Japanese but he heard the name so he knew they were at least familiar with him. “Oh you like Andy Eagle?” He spoke in French. 

Langa turned to him and spoke back in French as well. “Yeah. It’s his idol.” 

“Oh. You understand me.” The guy smiled. “Well that one goes for a lot of money. Not for skateboarding more like display. You here for anything specific today?” 

The blunet shook his head. “Not yet just browsing. But if we need parts we know where to come now.” 

“Are you new to the area?” He asked further. 

“Just visiting.” Langa responded while his boyfriend kept going around looking at everything. It made him smile. 

“You going to participate in the triple 8?” 

“Triple 8?” He looked at the worker confused. “What’s that?” 

“You know Bear Lake Park?” 

Langa nodded. 

“Know about the track?” 

He nodded again. 

“Well the second Saturday of every month at 8pm is a competition on the 8 track against 8 skaters. And they say the next one Charlie is going to come. So you definitely need to see Charlie in action.” 

“How do we sign up?” The blunet asked. He definitely wanted to go on that track again. It was a challenge he hadn’t done before and it intrigued him greatly. 

“You really think you can win the Triple 8?” The worker looked at him a bit shocked. “Well I’ve never done it, just watched. But you show up enter your name and hope you get picked. Charlie always gets picked if they show.” 

“Thanks.” He then turned to look back at Reki who was now checking out the checkered skate shoes. “So cute.” He switched back to Japanese saying it under his breath. He left the worker and went over to his boyfriend. “See anything you like?” 

“Look.” He held up the shoes. “They have these. I’ve always wanted them.” 

“Then get them.” 

Reki looked at the price tag and groaned. “I can’t. I should save the money I brought to get presents for my family.” 

Langa took the shoes from him and looked at the price tag. “Then I’ll get them for you.” 

“No!” He yanked them back. “I can’t let you.” 

The blunet sighed. “Can’t I do something for my boyfriend?” 

“You’re taking me on a date today. That’s enough.” 

“Fine.” Langa conceded, though he really wanted to get it for him. He leaned in and whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “What if I wanted to see you wearing just those and nothing else?” 

Reki turned tomato red. He should have known by now that Langa was a bit of a horny guy but only when no one was looking. It was a side to him he never expected but saw more and more now. “Idiot.” 

The blunet held out his hand again. “It’s almost lunchtime. We can always come back if you change your mind.” 

“Fine.” His boyfriend sighed but changed to a smile as he took his hand. He really liked holding it. They left and walked back to the Main Street and towards the restaurant. 

It was a really brief walk and it was no surprise honestly to them as they discussed it. Considering Fry was so into skateboarding and his family’s restaurant right down the road, he probably hung out there quite frequently. Langa grabbed the door for them being such a gentleman and all and Reki went in first. It reminded him of a small family restaurant back in Japan. There was a sign in French and English that said “Pick Your Seat” but he had no idea what it said, so when Langa came in behind him and took his hand back looking for a booth, he had some understanding of what it could have said. 

He sat down in the booth and Reki sat across from his boyfriend. He looked out the window at the city watching the people walk past them. It was a nice spot. 

“Oh. It’s you two.” It was Fry’s mother they met the other day, Charlotte. “I promised I’d get you that poutine on the house. And I’ll pay for two sodas too.” She smiled at them. 

“You really don’t have to. I can pay.” Langa insisted. 

She shook her head. “I won’t take no for an answer. So what’ll it be.” 

“Cola for each of us.” 

“Got it. Then I’ll put your orders in.” 

After she left Langa explained everything they had said. Reki was getting a bit tired of not knowing what everyone was saying around him. Maybe this is the push he really needed to study English better in school. 

“So I think we’ll skip the museum and just go to the park. Sound good?” He asked as they were served their colas and the red head took it sipping some through his straw. 

“Yeah that’s fine. I’m not so sure I’d really be interested in it anyway.” He continued to sip his soda getting lost watching the people pass them by. “So...” he started to say still looking out the window. “My leg should be back to normal in a few more days. Should we plan to go back to the skatepark on Monday?” 

Reki turned his head back to look at Langa’s response but he simply stated. “No.” 

“Huh? Why?” The red head whined a little. “I’ll be safe.” 

“My grandmother is going to be out that day. We have to watch the house.” 

“Fine.” He replied not happy with the answer. Why would they need to watch the house? It wasn’t going anywhere. 

Charlotte came back and put a plate of poutine down for each of them. “Brought you the classic. Through I do make great burgers too. So come back for some. But I can’t comp you again.” She giggled. 

“We will thanks.” Langa smiled at her. 

“Oh. Thank you.” Reki said doing his best at the gesture in English and then digging into it. The dish was French fries with brown gravy and cheese on it. “This is a bit weird.” He said after taking a bite. “But I also like it.” 

His boyfriend smiled at him watching him eat the dish. He had wanted him to try it since afterall it was his favorite. Langa started to eat his and sip his soda. 

Despite saying it was weird, the red head was the first to finish. Well not exactly finish, he wasn’t used to the much larger portions compared to a Japanese meal. He leaned back in the booth. “Aw. I’m full.” 

Langa pulled his portion over to him. “We can bring it home if you want.” 

“Will it taste the same later?” Reki asked sitting back up. 

“It tends to get soggy.” His boyfriend stated simply. 

He leaned back in the booth again. “Then you can finish it if you want.”

The blunet continued to eat while Reki just laid leaning in the booth. He looked out the window again. “What did you talk about with the guy at the shop?” He asked still looking out the window his voice melancholy. 

“He told me about a group beef at the 8 track. It apparently happens the second Saturday every month. And some major skater in the area called Charlie.” 

The red head turned back and sat back up. “We should go!” 

Langa looked at him a bit confused. He didn’t expect after hurting himself on the track that he’d have any interest.

“If this Charlie is so great we should see him. It’ll only make us better to see a great skater.” 

“Well did you like it?” Charlotte came back picking up their dishes and looked at Reki knowing that the other male would translate for him. 

He smiled. “Yes thank you.” 

***

They continued their date walking around the city hand in hand. Reki giggled and swung their arms. It felt so freeing to walk around like that. He did notice some looks but he didn’t let it bother him. They looked around all the shops going in some and not others. The red head bought some souvenirs for his family. He got his sister’s hair bows with the Canadian flag on them. 

The two guys walked over to the city park. It was different than the one closer to the house. The trees were spaced out, there were large green grassy areas and a huge lake. People were in various types on boats. Langa suggested they rent one but Reki turned it down calling it cheesy. 

They decided to sit down on the grass and just look out at the water and people watch. The red head breathed in the air as they sat. It was so sunny and it felt warm on his face. His boyfriend sat on his left side and held his hand interlocking their fingers. “You like to do that a lot. I’m surprised.” 

Langa looked at him a bit confused. “Why?” 

Reki sighed. “Because you never do it back in Okinawa.” 

“I thought you didn’t want me to do it there.” 

His boyfriend looked at him a bit lost. “I thought you didn’t want to.” They both just started laughing realizing that they both were thinking about the other, but all along wanted to hold each other’s hands. 

“Then I promise to hold your hand all the time going forward.” The blunet smiled softly and leaned in. 

“Yes do.” Reki said softly as he closed his eyes and they pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an American myself I’ve only had poutine once. I find it a little bizarre but I’m not really a fan of brown gravy. I much prefer the American version which is French fries, cheese, bacon, and ranch sauce 😋. Also these boys are just too cute. FYI there is not a skater named Andy Eagle it’s a joke on the name of a really famous skateboarder. And I didn’t want to reference a real name brand pair of shoes but hopefully you know what shoes Reki was freaking out about in the shop. Honestly I’m surprised the anime doesn’t have them wearing them. Well I plan to when I do my Reki cosplay


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the... chapter... you know the one where they do the deed... ok they have sex. If you aren’t looking to read a sex scene you can skip this chapter and you won’t miss much. Also this is the longest chapter in this fic.

Langa and Reki spent their weekend watching tv and playing video games. The red head brought his gaming system and he always used the red controller and let his boyfriend use the blue. When they weren’t doing either of those they would go out in the street and practice skateboarding moves. 

Today was now Monday and they woke up like normal and had breakfast with Langa’s grandmother. 

“I made you boy’s something special today since I’m going to be out all day.” She smiled as she put a plate in front of each of them with a type of bread dish Reki had never seen before. She caught on to his visible confusion with a smile. “It’s called French toast you eat it like you would a pancake.” 

The red head watched his boyfriend pour maple syrup on the bread slices so he copied him doing the same. His face lit up when the sweetness touched his tongue. “This is so good.” He smiled and kept eating. 

“Glad you like it.” She giggled and turned to her grandson. “Don’t do anything reckless while I’m gone. There’s leftovers for dinner but I should be back by 6.” 

“Oh? Where are you going?” Reki asked after swallowing a piece of his breakfast. 

“Once every two weeks I spend a day at the senior center in the city. But I skipped the last one so I could be here for my grandson.” She smiled looking at him but Langa was too engrossed in his meal. She kissed her grandson on the forehead as he ate and then looked back at Reki. “You two be good boys while I’m gone.” She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out of the house. 

The blunet continued to eat as they sat there and didn’t say anything. He seemed to be completely lost in thought. His boyfriend was a bit confused. He’d asked him before if they wanted to go that day back to the skate park but he had been completely shot down. Why did they need to stay at home anyway?

Langa finished the rest of his breakfast and looked over at him. “You going to eat that?” 

Reki shook his head. “You can have the last of it.” 

“Carbs are good before exercise. You really should finish it.” He said gulping down his orange juice and not taking the plate. 

His boyfriend just kept eating per his suggestion. But they were just going to stay home, what exercise? 

Once they were both done Langa took their dishes to the kitchen to clean them up. “Maybe you should take a shower.” He yelled over the water as he washed. 

Reki shrugged. “Why. We aren’t going anywhere.” 

“Take a shower.” 

The red head groaned. What was with him? He left and went upstairs to the bathroom. Did he stink or something? He wondered as he smelled himself. Maybe a little but not that bad. Reki turned on the water and stripped while it warmed up. He got into the shower and felt the warm water flow over him. It felt good, though he still didn’t understand why Langa was so persistent. He sudsed up with the bar of soap and washed off. He just let the water run through his red locks but didn’t wash it. No need, his hair wasn’t dirty or anything. 

After turning off the water he got out and dried himself off. He towel dried his hair so it was a bit bushy. It was definitely more full in Okinawa due to the excessive humidity than Canada. Reki put back on his clothes. They were fresh so no reason why not to. Upon opening the door he spotted Langa in the hallway leaning against the wall looking at him. “All clean?” He said with a smirk. 

“Yup.” The red head grinned. “So what are we going to do today?” 

“Fun.” The blunet simply stated. 

Reki was all smiles. “Oh some skateboarding?” He inquired, what was more fun than that?

Langa shook his head and walked over taking his hand. “Boyfriend fun.” 

It took the red head a moment to understand what he had meant. Then it hit him and he blushed. His lover meant sex. “I see. So... yeah...um...that...we can. Do... that.” 

“You’re sure right?” He asked for permission. He wanted to make sure he didn’t make him feel like he was pushing him into this. 

Reki nodded, he was sure. He definitely wanted to do it with Langa. It was just not how he expected today to go when he woke up. Knowing that the grandmother was going to be out for hours it was clear that his boyfriend had planned this in advance. He didn’t want to let him down. 

The blunet smiled and gave him a light kiss. He opened the bedroom door still hanging onto his hand. He walked his boyfriend closer to the bed and Langa sat down looking up at him and taking his other hand. “Reki. Do you love me?” His eyes showed some desperation in his baby blues. 

The red head looked down at him a bit shocked. Did his boyfriend doubt his sincerity? “What kind of question is that?” 

The blunet pouted a bit still looking at him. “Because I do. And I want to take our relationship to the next level but if you’re not sure...” 

Reki immediately cut him off. “No I do! I mean yes! I love you Langa!” He looked down at him still. He was frantic to make sure he knew how much he cared and squeezed his hands. Then his face flushed a little as he thought about their predicament and looked to the side mumbling. “I want to do it too.” 

His boyfriend grabbed his chin delicately and turned it towards him. “You know what that means right?” 

He nodded. He did. He knew what Langa wanted to do and he was prepared. Reki wanted it too. He wanted to be closer to him than ever. 

Langa pulled him closer. “Sit.” He insisted. 

“How?” The red head was confused but he was taking it one step at a time. 

“Facing me.” His boyfriend let go of his hands and grabbed the boy’s sides going under his t-shirt and pulled him close. Reki sat down facing each other on his knees. It felt a bit awkward. He wrapped his arms around Langa’s neck looking at him. He could feel their bodies already close and the male below him was already very prepared and hard. 

They looked at each other for a moment before the blunet leaned in kissing lightly at first. Their kiss got more passionate and Reki started to move his fingers through his boyfriend’s blue locks pulling himself closer. 

“I... want you...” Langa stated in between their make out session. 

“I’m...yours...” 

The larger male picked him up just a bit and pushed his lover’s back against the bed and his head on the pillow. He pulled off his own shirt quickly. Reki could feel his face flush looking at him. It’s not like he’d not seen his boyfriend shirtless before. He’d seen how muscular he was. But there was something different being like this. The red head pulled his shirt off as well. He felt so exposed. 

“You’re beautiful.” Langa leaned down getting on top of the smaller male and started to kiss his neck. 

The red head could already feel his heart beating. He remembered when his boyfriend did this before and he got so sensitive to his touch. He let out a soft moan which only made him do that much more. 

“And sexy too.” His lovers voice was deep near his ear as he sucked on his lobe. 

Reki thought he was crazy. How could he be sexy? But he let out another moan as he did. “L~Langa...” he softly spoke out his boyfriend’s name. His mind was already just thinking about this feeling, nothing else. How could he be so sensitive to just kissing and sucking his neck?

The blunet sat up and looked down at him. The smaller male’s face was flushed and looked at his lover out of the corner of his eye. “Can we keep going?” He asked not really sure his boner would allow him to stop anyway at this point. 

His boyfriend just nodded. At his confirmation, Langa pulled off Reki’s pants and the boy just got even redder in embarrassment. 

The other male smirked, unbuttoned and pulled down his own pants, tossing the clothes off. They were both on the bed in just their boxers, Langa got off and went quickly to his bag leaving Reki there. He grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube and came back. 

Reki watched him intently. He remembered the videos so he knew what was going to happen. He was a little scared to say the least. What if his boyfriend didn’t get turned on by him? What if he didn’t like it? And for that matter could he even take in Langa’s dick in the first place? He nibbled on his lip a bit as he watched his boyfriend remove his boxers and put the condom on himself. 

“What?” The blunet asked looking at him. 

“Nothing.” Reki mumbled glancing away. 

Langa leaned in and played with the elastic on his boyfriend’s boxers. “I’ll be gentle... unless that’s not what you want.” 

The smaller male turned bright red. “No. Nope. Gentle is fine.” His boxers got tugged off and thrown to the side and the red head could feel the air conditioning on his exposed member. 

The blunet squirted some lube onto his fingers. It was his first time too. Of course he was worried about being too hard on his lover. He would do everything he could to make sure he didn’t hurt him and that they both had a memorable experience. “Tell me if this hurts.” He pushed his boyfriend’s legs up and then one finger into his hole. 

Reki tilted his head back, a slight moan uttered from his lips. “It’s weird... but it doesn’t hurt.” 

“Can I do another?” Langa asked his beloved. 

He nodded and soon felt a bit more pressure, moaning a bit more. “Those... aren’t a turn off?... For you?” 

“Your sounds?” His boyfriend asked as he paid attention to what he was doing trying not to hurt him. 

“Y...yeah...” 

“Nope. Very sexy.” 

“Geez!” Reki covered his eyes with his hands as he blushed more. “You’ve got to be crazy! No one would find me attractive.” 

Langa stopped what he was doing. He didn’t tell his boyfriend that he had opened him up so much that he was ready. He got on top of him and in between his bent legs and looked down. “I love you Reki. No one else. I love how you make me feel. I love how you smile. I love everything about you and I only want you with me from now and to Infinity.” 

Listening to that made him get over any denial he still had in his mind. The red head looked up at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I love you too Langa. I also don’t want anyone else. Only you from now... until Infinity.” 

The blunet smiled and grabbed his erect penis and slowly pushed it into his boyfriend’s hole. Reki held onto his neck still but moaned louder than before, tilting his neck back more. “Ah! L~Langa...” 

“Should I stop?” 

“Stop asking! Keep going!” 

Langa smirked and pushed himself all the way in slowly which caused Reki to moan even more as he took him all in. 

“That’s not so bad.” He thought out loud. The guys in the YouTube videos were moaning a lot more than him. It felt really good. He had definitely concluded that he liked it and was definitely a bottom. 

His boyfriend leaned down and kissed his lips. “Reki. It gets better. Can I move now?” 

“Move?” He asked dumbfounded and Langa just nodded and started to slowly shift his hips. 

The red head soon quickly got what he meant. He went back to moaning and making sounds he’d never done before. He held on tight, he couldn’t control anything that came from his lips. “Oh god! Langa! Ah!”

Hearing his lover fully enjoying it, the blunet sped up his thrusts which only made the moans that much louder. 

“Ah! I can’t hold it!” Reki groaned as he cummed, getting his liquid on the two of their bare bodies. But he didn’t care, he was just a moaning mess. His release made him feel it more. “Langa! Langa! More!” He yelled out not caring how loud his voice was at all. 

The larger male’s thrusts we’re getting more sloppy as he pounded into his boyfriend repeatedly. He was so warm and tight now so he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. At least he had on the condom as his liquid filled the inside of the rubber. 

Reki screamed a bit louder as he felt a strange feeling deep inside. It was like a switch was turned on. His thoughts went blank and all he felt was an immense ecstasy through his whole body. 

Langa slowly slowed down and they both came down from their highs. He pulled out and pulled off the condom, tying it up and plopped down next to his lover. They were both exhausted and catching their breaths. A slight smile came over his face as he looked at how cute his boyfriend’s messed up face was. “So cute.” 

He turned to look at his lover still catching his breath. “That... was amazing....right?” He smiled as much as he could still panting and trying to catch his breath. 

The blunet nodded and kissed his cheek. He pulled his boyfriend closer to his body, cuddling him and closing his eyes. Reki hugged onto his boyfriend’s chest. He wanted to be so close to him in that moment and soon found his eyes closing too as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not exactly known for my kinky smut writing, not that I can’t 😏 but I made this one a little less than normal. I wanted it to be about two boys who really care for each other discovering their sexual needs together. I wanted it to be hot but more sweet. 
> 
> It is inspiring me to write a smutty one shot story about MatchaBlossom too. But it will just be a spin-off and not a chapter in this if I do it.


End file.
